United Federations of Üfanonia
The United Federations of Üfanonia, (shortened: Üfanonia) is a federal country situated in the northern part of Europe, east of France and southwest of Norway, while remaining north of Alemanni and the Alpine Federation. Üfanonia is 20,000 square miles of land that is approximately one-third below sea level, requiring the country to use well-placed dikes and locks to manage shipping through the nation. Most travel is handled by barges and privately-owned house boats navigating canals throughout the country. The climate can be described as temperate, with cool summers and moderate to mild winters. The official language is Üfanish, a hybrid of English and German. The five largest cities in Üfanonia are Nomerance, Beckdorf, Enste, Ottenburg, and Lekkerland. Nomerance is the nation's capital, while Bekdorf holds most members of the various councils. The country is a founding member of the ASN and CUN. The port of Nomerance is the largest port in Europe, and the largest in any country outside of the continent of Asia. Etymology The name of Üfanonia is derived from the Üfanish words "Üfanoa," meaning "peaceful, loyal, trusting," and the word "onia," meaning "country." In 1806, when the nation was formed, the name was hastily thrown together and remains the name after nearly 100 years of history. History In June 1806, three men, from three separate countries, (Germany, Begium, and the Netherlands,) agreed to establish a new country in the territory of the Netherlands, calling the new nation Üfanonia. After leading a successful revolution on King Louis Napoleon of Holland, the group renamed the city of Amsterdam to Nomerance, and began improving infrastructure, due to the new governmental system they put in place. After the revolution, Üfanonia would see a peak in immigrants moving to the country to settle, now happy they were free of a monarchy. In 1885, Prime Minister Gëorgy is assassinated by Dutch rebels loyal to the crown, waiting 80 years to make their strike. This sets off the Great Üfanonian Civil War. Over 11 years, more than 650,000 would lose their lives in brutal engagements between the Üfanonian home militia and the rebellion. Finally, at the battle of Niederglobstein in 1896, the Üfanonian militia got enough of an advantage to push the rebellion back to the sea, where they were eradicated. Three years later, in 1898, Rönnie G. Wilson is made the new prime minister and seeks peace. He grows the militia force into a fully-fledged military, decreases taxes, and increases the infrastructure budget. Three years into his control of Üfanonia, Wilson is assassinated by NAZI forces on election day, 1903, in the capital city of Nomerance. It is the second assassination in less than thirty years. In an outrage, Üfanonia declares war on the NAZI resistance and so begins the Second Üfanonian Civil War. Aided by the Enkelti Federation, Iceland, and financial aid from Oskenia, the second Civil War only lasts a week, after the coalition liberation of NAZI-held Ottenburg crushed the morale and manpower of the fascist group. The leader of the resistance is executed four days later, upon re-capture of Nomerance. So ends the conflict. In late 1902, Markus B. Andrews takes the position of Prime Minister. He is well received by the people and by the allies of Üfanonia, notably the Federation, Oskeina, and Enkelti Federation. In 1904, Markus B. Andrews was suddenly captured by the RCA outside of the government building in Beckdorf. He was knocked unconscious and was confined in a secretive RCA Stronghold. He was sentenced for execution in that Stronghold. A few months after confinement in the Stronghold, The Üfanonian Militia frees Markus and burns the RCA Stronghold within the alps. March 16th, 1906, 2 Z-Class Battleships in Western Nomerance docks has been blown up by a RCA Operative that snuck into the docks. The explosion perished 963 people within the 5 mile radius. This resulted in Markus B. Andrews declaring an all out, absolute war on RCA. Meanwhile, RCA was also coming from the borders. Markus ordered his men to "Eradicate or imprison all RCA men if you see one." Politics Üfanonia is a Federal Consulate Democracy. The Prime Minister is the head of state, but he is supervised by subsequent ministers and cabinets. The Üfanonian chain of command is as follows: * Prime Minister * Minister of War * Council of The Interior * Council of Homeland Defense * Council of Transportation The Council of The Interior's job is to watch and regulate the actions by the Prime Minister. This is done through referendums and federal decisions. The minister of war does not supersede the Council of The Interior except for times of war. Otherwise, all decisions are made by the PM and passed through the Councils that the decision attributes to, where they will make a group vote on said decision. Military The Üfanonian military is primarily focused on naval power, hence being one of the top 10 nations by fleet size in the world. Their total fleet size totals 60 active-duty warships and over 45 other supply ships and escorts. The military force is split into the Army, Navy, ''and ''Naval Marines, ''with approximately 275,000 active personnel and 10,000 reserves. Much of Üfanonia's military might can be attributed to international trade with nations such as Oskenia, such as the acquisition of the Oskenian B-Class Battleship "Æntæ''," which was re-classified to the "UFU Zerstörer II," ''as well as Oskenian and Alemanni aid in producing the ''Zerstörer-Class of dreadnoughts. Category:Player Countries Category:Üfanonia